


Heatwave

by SnowyScales



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Penetration, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: Barley goes into heat at a most inopportune time. Thankfully, Ian's willing to lend a hand. Or more.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Heatwave

Barley felt the first stirrings of pre-heat when he was setting Guinevere up for her heroic sacrifice. He’d ignored it, because his heats were slightly irregular and really, what was the chance it would actually happen during the quest?

When he pulled back the curtain of vines hiding the underground river cave system, exclaiming about it to Ian, he regretted that idle thought, as the full force of his heat hit him like a hippogriff, and his knees buckled, sending him to the ground with a pained groan.

“Barley!” Ian yelped, scrambling over the brook toward Barley, before jerking to a stop and taking in several deep breaths as he got within arms reach. His eyes grew dark, pupils dilating as he took in the smell.

Barley covered his face with one hand, groaning louder as a surge of heat flooded through him at the faint trace of Ian’s arousal. _It’s just pheromones_ , he told himself, _he’s not actually into you_.

Ian dropped to his knees beside Barley, and tentatively reached out, laying a hand on Barley’s arm. “Barley. I. I don’t. What do… What do we do?” he asked, plaintively.

Barley let out a long, hissing, breath. “You know there’s only one way to stop a heat.” Ian swallowed thickly, nodding uncertainly. “So. We do what we gotta do. Because who else is going to, dad? We can’t even explain the situation. He can’t consent.

“We do this, get it done now before it gets bad, get it over with, forget it ever happened, and get on with the quest. It’ll take, what, thirty minutes, tops?”

“Okay. Okay. We can do this. _I_ can do this.” Ian stood up so quickly, he nearly toppled over, only stopped by Barley grabbing him. He stared blankly ahead. Barley’s face was pressed into his thigh, and he could feel Barley’s hot breath through his jeans. He suppressed a whimper and jerked away with an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp.

“I’ll just, uh. Go tie dad to the. Uh. The. The. Bird… Thing… Statue! The statue!” he warbled out, fleeing back across the brook; where he caught his breath and tied the leash attached to Wilden’s legs to the raven statue with a strangled “Sorry dad, it’s just for a little bit”.

That done, Ian turned around and stalled, mind blank. He vaguely noted hearing something almost like the Windows XP error sound. While he was dealing with their dad, Barley had removed his shoes and cargo shorts, which he was now rummaging through the pockets of.

He knew he’d seen Barley’s legs all the time, that his cargo shorts weren’t that much longer than his boxers, but the long vast expanse of pink-blue skin was somehow hypnotically arousing. Barley’s crow of victory startled him out of his reverie. His brother was pulling a distinctive package from his shorts pocket.

“You keep _condoms_ in your _cargo shorts_?!” Ian blurted out in surprise.

Barley gave him a confused look. “...Doesn’t everybody?”

“I don’t really think so?” Ian said as he approached Barley’s form. He stood over his brother, and bit his lip. “So. Uh. Fuck. So how do we do this?”

“We get naked and see how it goes from there,” Barley replied, setting the string of condoms to the side. He looked at Ian. “We don’t have to do this, Ian. I can suck it up until we get back to town and can contact a friend to give me a hand.”

“No. I want-. I mean. You’ll be miserable the rest of this quest, and you said things like this are always full of traps and tests, and we need you at your best, not distracted by… stuff,” Ian said, hand rubbing the side of his neck in embarrassment.

Barley chuffed, lips quirked in a smile, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Well then, this damsel thanks the young wizard for his kindly aid in this trying time,” he teased, shrugging off his jean jacket.

Ian flushed, ducking his head down and whining, “ _Barley_!” Studiously looking away from Barley, he began to disrobe. He got his shoes and socks off, but when he went to start unbuttoning his shirt, his hands were shaking too badly to do much of anything.

“Here, I got you.” Barley pushed Ian’s hands away, unbuttoning Ian’s shirt with only a faint tremor in his movements. He pushed the shirt down Ian’s arms, stroking the skin as it was revealed. Ian was suddenly and overwhelmingly aware of just how much bigger Barley was than him, his thumb alone was almost as thick as Ian’s wrist, and Barley smelled so good. All spicy and sweet. Ian _desperately_ wanted to lick that scent off every inch of Barley’s body.

Barley stripped the shirt from Ian, and started on Ian’s jeans button and zipper. Ian whined, grabbing Barley’s shoulders to keep himself steady as Barley pulled Ian’s jeans down and then off.

Ian stood motionless as Barley’s hands settled on his hips, dwarfing them, breath hot against his hip. Barley’s fingers traced the edge of his briefs, and he pushed Barley away, voice cracking as he said “I, uh, I can do that, Barley. You should finish getting undressed as well.”

Barley hid an amused smirk in the collar of his shirt, pulling it over his head and dumping it with the rest of his clothes. His boxers and wrist guard followed suit as Ian knelt in the grass beside him. When he went to take off his spiked wristband, he heard a low subvocal whine. He side-eyed Ian, and touched the wristband again. Another subvocal whine. _Well, then. Wasn’t that a surprise_ , he mused, and left the wristband in place.

Barley turned to Ian, taking in his nervous tremors and self-conscious arm-crossing. He lay a hand against Ian’s face, and asked, gently, “You good, bro?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Just… nervous.” Ian nuzzled into Barley’s hand.

“There’s no need to be,” Barley promised, thumb stroking against Ian’s mouth, before he tilted Ian’s head a little, and leaned in slowly, giving Ian time to pull away, and pressed their lips together.

Ian moaned, wrapping his arms around Barley’s neck, mouth opening to deepen the kiss. Their tongues slid together as one kiss became another, Ian taking control, until Barley was laying in the grass, Ian on his chest.

Panting heavily, they both took a few moments to catch their breath, Ian tensing slightly as he realised what position they were in and what the hard lump against his hip was. He let out a strangled half-moan as Barley, devious grin on his face, spread his legs and Ian slid into the empty space, their cocks rubbing roughly against each other.

Ian took a couple deep, steadying breaths, hand stroking the soft flesh of Barley’s inner thigh. He looked up at Barley, seeking permission. Barley nodded, and Ian hoisted his hips up a bit, and got his first proper look at Barley.

Barley’s cock was about average size, but very broad. Ian idly wondered what it would feel like, to have that inside him. Pushing that thought aside, he continued on, to Barley’s vagina.

It was wet, dark pink and puffy to the touch. When he spread the labia open, Barley moaned, breathing heavily, a gush of liquid pouring out.

“Spirits, Barley, you’re so fucking _wet_ ,” Ian breathed in awe, hiking Barley’s hips up further to get a better look. And oh, that spicy sweet smell was so _strong_ , he couldn’t resist tasting.

Barley shrieked, head thrown back, as Ian’s tongue slid into him. It was too much, he couldn’t - thighs trembling, fingers clawing through grass into dirt, toes curling, he came with a shattering force.

Ian only pulled away when Barley’s tremors began to ease away. His face was wet, lips shiny and eyes blown near black. “Holy shit, Barley,” he said, voice wrecked.

“I should - fuck - I should be saying that to you. What the shit?” Barley gasped, spreading his legs wider. “Come on, shit, Ian, come on, I need you -” Barley stopped mid-sentence, as a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

“Oh, brave wizard, take up your long and mighty magic staff and enter into my caverns of delight,” he crooned, fluttering his eyelashes.

Ian broke down into helpless laughter. “Oh my Merlin, Barley, where did that come from? Have you been reading mom’s weird romance novels again?”

“Pure talent, baby, pure raw talent,” Barley bragged, grinning. “The sentiment is meant, though.”

He watched with lidded eyes as Ian positioned himself, and let out a long low whine as Ian finally - finally - slid into him. He vaguely knew Ian was speaking, but for a few moments he couldn’t hear him over the white static in his head.

“Fuck, Barley. So perfect. So good.” Barley whimpered, heat churning in his gut hotter. Fuck, Ian was hitting all his hot spots. He wasn’t going to last long like this, with Ian fucking into him, whispering all those _things_.

“Look at you, spread out like this,” Ian gasped out, hand wrapped around Barley’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “You’re such a _good boy_."

Barley’s legs snapped around Ian’s hips, dragging him forcefully into Barley, arms desperately scrabbling at Ian’s shoulders for stability, head thrown back in a soundless scream as he came a second time that afternoon.

The sharp bite of Barley’s spiked wristband into his shoulder pushed Ian over the edge, sending him careening into his own orgasm. Overwhelmed, he buried his teeth in Barley’s shoulder to muffle his scream, feeling Barley twitch around him as he was thrown into a third orgasm.

They panted for several long minutes, trying to catch their breaths. Finally judging them both recovered enough, Ian levered himself up and pulled out, causing a fourth, minor, orgasm.

He knelt in exhaustion, watching Barley’s chest heave, guiltily admiring the bite mark he’d left, and Barley’s rapidly fading spicy-sweet heat scent, when a thought crossed his mind.

“Shit, Barley, we forgot the condoms!”

Barley weakly flopped a hand at him. “That was just for the mess. ‘M on the implant,” he comforted, voice cracking and hoarse.

In time, they hauled themselves up, washed as best they could in the brook, collected their dad, and finally, entered the cave system. It was an awkward journey, the ache in Barley’s thighs and shoulder, and the taste still in Ian’s mouth and the ache in his shoulder, leaving them near-incapable of even looking at each other for a good while.

The awkward silence was finally broken when Ian worried that the stream could go on for miles. Minutes later, the three of them were sitting on an enlarged cheese puff, speeding down the caverns. Still awkward with each other, but not as much.

They didn’t know what was coming, but they would figure it out together.


End file.
